A Distance Away
by Kamiya Momochi
Summary: Hinata x Naruto. Hinata wants to confess to Naruto about her feelings but does he like her back... I'll try to add more couples like Sasuke x Sakura, Shikamaru x Ino, Neji x Tenten, and Gaara x Temari
1. A Wish Upon A Falling Star

**A Distance Away**

Naruto and Iruka were eating ramen at Ichiraku like they always did. And Hinata was secretly spying on Naruto. She had always done this before. She knew it was stalking but couldn't bring herself to approach him. So all she could do was watch him from afar. They did have their moments when Naruto acknowledged her but it was only as a friend. What she wanted was something more than a friendship, she wanted love.

The dark haired girl blushed a dark red when she thought that, Naruto would never do that. After all he likes Sakura and she's so energetic and speaks her mind. Hinata had much insecurity about herself and was too shy to change.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naruto slurped up the last bit of ramen when his sensei nugged him. "huh what's up Iruka Sensei" The Chunin looked around but saw no movement. "I don't know, I have a feeling that someone's watching us. Do you think so" Naruto looked at him with confusion, then around. Hinata froze behind the tree, feeling the need to run away. Naruto turned around to face his sensei "nope". There was an odd pause that made Hinata feel uneasy about her presence.

Naruto suddenly broke the awkward silence. "Hey Iruka Sensei can I have some more ramen, if someone's stalking us then there's nothing we can do about it right" Iruka looked at his student then chuckled a little "yeah I suppose so but you really should stop some time your gonna spend all my money" Naruto rubbed the back of his head his head "aww sorry its just they make such damn good ramen here hehe" The two laughed and ordered more ramen.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hinata slid down the tree on her back and sighed. "I'm glad I wasn't found out" She whispered to the darkness "Oya sumi-nasai Naruto-kun" She walked back to her house thinking of how she could possibly gather the courage to tell him how she felt. "well there is the up coming festival and I could ask him to be my date…no no what am I thinking he'd probably be with some other girl sigh" Hinata walked the rest of the way with her head hung to the ground.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Iruka and Naruto walked on the path towards Narutos house. Iruka thought a moment what he could say to break the silence. "uhh Naruto.." "Yeah" "do you have anyone to go with to the festival?" Naruto thought a moment and said "nahh I'll probably just hang out with my friends" Iruka had a concered look on his face "but I thought everyone else had a date to go with" Naruto had a look of disappointment and sighed "ohh yeah I forgot then ill have to find someone to go with soon" Iruka saw the sadness in the blondes expression. "c'mon Naruto you're a nice guy some girl's bound to want to go with you"

"But who" everyone's taken I think.. so umm can I hang around with you that way I won't seem so pathetic showing up alone" Iruka starred at him with a flattered look, "uhh Naruto don't you think it will be more pathetic to hang around a teacher then to be alone?" Naruto looked down at the ground yeah I guess your right" He went in his apartment and stared out the window and looked for a star to wish on.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hinata stared at the moon but saw a shooting star passing by.

Hinata: "Kami-Sama please lend me the strength to confess to Naruto-kun"

Naruto: "Kami-Sama please let me be with the one I am destined to be with"

Naruto lay on his bed thinking what to do he really was lonely inside and wanted someone close to him who he could tell his problems to, someone who he loved and loved him back…. "but who"

A/N Im sorry if this story is bad or boring it's just I had a really good one but there was a storm and my computer lost power and the story was deleted so I tired my BEST to recover it from my memory which is horrible

Kami-sama: God

Oya sumi-nasai: Good Night

-Kun: used after a boys name


	2. In Darkness There is Light

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Naruto it all belongs to Massashi Kishimoto (he's soooo lucky) all I own is the plot to this story and the computer to write it on...and also the annoying brother who messes with my acount which is a reason it takes two days for me to update

Chapter 2

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Hinata**

The sun burned through my window as my alarm clock buzzed its ussual annoying ring. I got up and made my bed with a depressed look on. "Oh Naruto-kun, the festival is next week, what am i going to do" I went through my morning routine like always. "I'll go out, maybe some fresh air will clear my mind" I walked down the street to my favorite tree where I would always watch Naruto train. "Why did I have to hide, I'm so stupid, why could'nt I just go talk to him"

**Regular**

Hinata slid down the tree about to burst into tears. She held them back fearing that crying was a sign of weakness. The dark haired girl's thoughts tangled and twisted in her mind. Everything was looking worse the more she thougt. Then in the corner of her eye she saw a frail squirel. It climbed up a tree and hesitated when it came to a hole. The animal crawled in, while Hinata intently watched. When it came out, there was an acorn in it's mouth and a male with her."Your so luckyyour so small yet you have more courage than I could ever have".She had been sitting there for a couple of hours trying to sort out her thoughts, and it was almost lunch time. Her stomach growled, "ohh is it that time already"

The kunoichi walked into town. She blended in with everyone as she walked into a near by shop. Inside she bought some food and quickly left because the sky was cloudy. Other people were going home too. She ran but it started raining on her. She looked up in displeasure. She started to run faster to escape the rains cold grasp but lost her balance and slipped.

She was slumped down trying to get up but she was too tired and it was still a long way back to her house. She began to cry "this isn't my day". The cold rain fell on her porcilain skin. Suddenly a car came by speeding causing the water it ran over to slush on Hinata's body.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A pink haired girl was on her way home with an umbrella at hand. She just finished her shopping for dinner when she saw the car splash a dark haired girl. "Hey watch it buddy!" the concerned ninja ran to aid the girl who was now crying. Sakura realized it was her friend Hinata. "Oh my gosh are you all right Hinata. C'mon let's get you to my house and dryed up. Ino's there too she can help." She help the sadened girl up to her feet and supported armher on her shoulder. "Thank you Sakura, there's been a lot on my mind and you being kind to me makes me really happy." "Don't mention it, us girls gotta stick together my house's near by so we don't have to walk far" The two walked back to Sakura's house sharing the umbrella.

"What took you so long", a blonde said as she heard the door open. Ino got up and walked to help with the groceries. She got there and saw a wet girl with tear stained eyes held up by Sakura. "Hey Hinata, you OK. here" Ino picked up the shpping bags "ill take these while Sakura helps you get changed into some of her dry clothes." The two girls smiled at Hinata but she looked down at the floor. "I don't want to be a bother I'd only be burdening you guys" "No your not being a burden" Sakura said "were friends after all" Hinatadawned a small smile and followed the pink haired girl.

Sakura took out clothes that Hinata could borrow until her own clothes were dry. She handed the pale girl the clothes. "Hurry up and change before you catch a cold, I'll go wash oyur wet ones and put them in the dryer."

Ino came in the room when Hinata came out of the bathroom. "Sakura's style looks good on you" the blonde complimented. "Thanks um.. for everything really" she shyly replied. "That again, it's really nothing." Sakura thought for a moment and remembered that Hinata was crying. "Hey Hinata if you don't mind me asking, why were you crying when the car splashed you?" "What!" Ino fumed, "someone made you cry, that son of a!" Hinata stopped her by holding her hand "I was crying because I have things on my mind not because of that guy."

"What kind of things?" the concerned pink haired girl asked. "Well things about who to go with to the festival." Hinata said quietly almost a whisper. Ino sparked "who do you want to go with!" "Well I want to go with ... with... Naruto-kun. There was an odd silence both girls looked at each other "ahhh! go for it Hinata Naruto will definatly go if you ask"Ino blurted out. "But do you have someone to go with, I don't wantyou to worry about me" Ino nodded"Yeah I was asked by Shikamarru yesterday. Ohh and Sakura will go ask Sasuke tomorrow after she buys dinner" Sakura looked at Hinata and said "lets make a promise that we both will do our best to get a date OK" Hinata managed a smile "yes" she wasn't so sure of herself but she was going to try.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The rain had been pouring for a while now and it was almost dark so Hinata called her house to say she was staying for the night at Sakura's house. Ino was also staying because she didn't feel like walking in the rain. Before Hinata fell asleep she turned to Sakura who was on the opposite side of the room, "good luck with tomorrow" Sakura turned around "good luck to you too"

**A/N **sorry it took two days to get up but my little brother messed it up i thought it wud be up by yesterday but he played with my account so sorry for ppl who are waiting and anyway the chapter is named In **Darkness there is Light** because Hinata was having a crudy day but she found courage within herself with help from her friends kind of like a ray of hope i guess


	3. New Hope

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Naruto it all belongs to Massashi Kishimoto (he's soooo lucky) all I own is the plot to this story and the computer to write it on...and also the annoying brother who messes with my acount which is a reason it takes two days for me to update

**PLEASE READ**

**Quick Note-I know that Gaara and Temari are Bro/Sis but it was a request or something like that so hesitate if ur gonna PM me or comment about that if u have any further complaints/objections... just pretend that they arent related because im pretty sure nothing big will happen between them in my story. Theyll probably end up staring at the night sky together..THATS IT**

Chapter 3

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The morning went by fast and the three girls were in the park enjoying touch of the lush grass beneath them. They finished eating lunch about 4 hours ago and it was 5 already. "Hey Sakura, you should go and buy the stuff you need for dinner so you'll have plenty of time to get ready and talk to Sasuke." Ino said to break the long silence. "Yeah I guess so"Sakura said as she got up but as she was about to say good bye, she was stopped by the sound of a punch on a tree.

"What was that?" Hinata whispered afraid to startle the thing behind a tree a few meters away. "Hmm, I thought this spot was secret cuz no one else was here but us."Ino said as she went over to see what it was. The others followed. When they saw what was there they realized it wasTenten hunched over hugging her knees.

Tenten heard someone walk up and imediatly turned to face who ever was there. "Are you alright Tenten, what's wrong" Hinata asked Tenten looked at the ground and said, "It's just there's only a couple more days till the festival and I still don't have the courage to ask _him_ out." "Him who?" the pink haired girl said. "Uhh... Neji" said the brown haired girl still looking at the ground.

"Well if its Neji he's too stuborn ask you out even when he really wants to. He's just too afraid of defeat or rejection. I should know, I'm his cousin,trust me allyou have to do is walk up to him and say what you want to say." Hinata said boldly "Yeah he is stuborn but do you really think he would want to go with me?"Tenten said unsure of herself "Of course he will" Sakura said hoping to convice Tenten. "Ok then i'll go tomorrow" since it's already six and he's probably eating dinner"

"What it's six ALREADY, damn I gotta go, see ya!" said Sakura getting up and running "Umm we can meet up here again at lunch time OK" Hinata looked at the cloud of dust left from her friends dash. "Ohh thats right she has to go ask Sasuke to the festival today after buying her dinner."

"Well it's getting pretting dark so I'll be heading home" said the blonde. "I have to go too" said Hinata. "OK see ya tomorrow i'll just hang here for a little while longer" Tenten waved goodbye as the two girls went out of sight.

She just sat there for a while leaning against the tree when she heard splashes from the streamdownhill from where she was. When she walked down she saw it was Temari skipping rocks along the water.

**Tenten**

"I wonder what Temari's doing here... hmm... I think maybe she's here for the festival too. Well all of the nations were welcome to come." I approched her with caution because she looked depressed and angry at the same time. "Umm hi what're you doing here Temari?"

Temari looked at me with an angry face but then retreated and continued throwing rocks. "Damn it's you." She said to me but I sensed some sadness in her voice. "What's wrong you seem sad" "It's none of your buisness just leave me alone" I was shocked at her reaction so I said "sorry" and backed away. She began hugging her knees sobbing into them.

**Regular**

Tenten decided to stay beside Temari to see what was wrong. Temari looked up and said "just go awayI thoughtI told you to leave me alone so go already!" Tenten looked at her sob for a while longer until she said "I consider us friends and friends tell eachother what's wrong" Temari looked up startled at the smiling Tenten. "How can you say that after I just yelled at you like that?" Tenten continued to smile and said "I told you we're friends and friends don't let words hurt their friendship" Temari finally gave in, "I'm here for the festival but I don't know if I should ask Garra cuz what if he doesnt want to go with me?"

Tenten thought about it for a minute and thought of what Hinata had said. "A friend told me recently that the person I want to go with is too stuborn and that I should ask him instead. She said that he's so stuborn that even though he wants to go with me. I think it's the same with the person you want to go with so you should go for it." Temari stared at Tenten and smiled "thanks now i feel I'm stronger and I'll go ask him some way"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Sakura**

Ok shopping is done but it's getting pretty dark. I looked down at my watch, its getting late and dark. Damn I gotta get these home. I'll just take a short cut. Then I can go to Sasuke's after a quick shower. I rounded a couple turns and came to the last one then I'd be home. Just one more. I ran up but found out it was a dead end. "Crap wrong way" I just caught my breath and leaned against the wall. Then when I was ready I turned around and prepared to start running again.

**Regular**

Sakura was stopped by three thugs in her way. They had wise ass smirks on their faces. "What are you lost? We'll show you the way" said the person who seemed to be the leader. She kept backing up as they came closer and clsoer. Sakura froze as she felt the wall on her back. She dropped her bag. The thug in the middle reached up to her face and said "Your kinda cute. Why don't you come with me to my house and we can have some _fun."_said the thug as he started to stroke Sakura's cheek. He appeared to be a little older than Sakura was but much tsller than she was.

**"NO"** Sakura yelled as she ran to the corner burying her face in her hands. "Boss I think you scared her. She might not come with you" said the other thug. "Hmm that's gonna be a problem" replied the leader. No I'm a ninja I can beat these guys ohh but how the kunoichi thought for a while and then she sprang up. She ran for her shopping bag bag atempting to hit the thug with it but was stopped by a firm grip on her arm. She swung her other arm at him trying to hit his face but that arm was caught as well. The man took hold of her wrists and pinned her arms by holding Sakura's wrists on either side of her head. "Then why dont we _do it_ now" the leader said

Sakura tried to move her legs but they wouldn't respond because they were too busy trembling with fear. It felt like her arms had become mush and couldn't break from the thugs grip. She struggled but it was no use. She looked for some hope in getting out of this situation still a virgin, but couldn't find it. "**No get away from me**" Sakura yelled in frustration as the thug took a tighter grip, crushing her wrists.

She was about to give up thinking and resisting when she saw a figure behind the other two thugs. It was too dark to see who it was but who ever it was came closer into the pink haired girl's view...

**TO BE CONTINUED (muhahahahaha)**

**A/N sorry for the to be continued thing it's just I wanted the drama to be brought up another level. and it's ok if u ppl hate me for that id hate me too if i werent me and the next chapter will come out in the next two days. i also did the to be continued thing cuz i finished the chapter in a day and it was up a day early than expected**


	4. Weird Night

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Naruto it all belongs to Massashi Kishimoto (he's soooo lucky) all I own is the plot to this story and the computer to write it on...and also the annoying brother who messes with my acount which is a reason it takes two days for me to update

**PLEASE READ**

**Quick Note-I know that Gaara and Temari are Bro/Sis but it was a request or something like that so hesitate if ur gonna PM me or comment about that if u have any further complaints/objections... just pretend that they arent related because im pretty sure nothing big will happen between them in my story. Theyll probably end up staring at the night sky together..THATS IT**

Chapter 4

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The confused girl looked out into the darkness. The figure was still blurry but she could make out that it was a male not that much taller than her. "Get your hands off of her" the shadow said coldly. Sakura instanty realized whos voice it was. "S-S-Sasuke.. is that you?" "Ehh..your boyfriend?" the thug smirked "too bad for you but i'll be taking her" The two other thugs in front of Sasuke charged directly for him. "Sasuke watch out!" Sakura yelled horrified that Sasuke was just standing there not moving at all. "Hey Shut Up You!" the thug yelled as he held Sakura's wrists tighter "AAHH" she screamed in pain and her wrists snapped. She looked at her right one but could no longer move it. "Don't worry it's just a broken bone" the thug smirked.

Sasuke leaped in the air disapearing from sight when the two men reached a foot away from him. "Hey punk I thought you were here to save your girlfriend, stop hiding" the guy on the left bellowed. "Phee he's just a chicken, hey girl your lucky boss is with ya now" the other guy said looking at Sakura. The thugs turned around but as they were about to step away, Sasuke popped out of nowhere and hit their necks. They instantly fell on the ground making a lound booming sound that echoed through the streets. "I said let her go" Sasuke steppedover the guys hwho were unconcious.

"W-W-What the fuck are you, ahh..ugnhh you just took them out like that.." the thug said trembling as he losened his grip. Sasuke glared at him and charged. The thug screamed in fear. He threw Sakura in the air to buy time and run away. Sasuke ran to catch Sakura but the jerk got away. "What kind of a man leaves his team behind?" Sasuke said as he looked at the bodies of the other thugs. He disapeared with Sakura in his arms.

In the park Sasuke put Sakura down to rest. "Thank you Sasuke" Sakura looked at Sasuke but he still looked in the opposite direction. "I know that doesn't sound like much but I really owe you, you're always there for me but all I can do is say thanks but I promise to do whatever I can to repay you" Sakura looked at the ground. Sasuke turned around to face Sakura. "You don't need to do that, Im just glad that your alright." Sakurastard at him slightly shoked. Sasuke bent down and smiled, he kissed her forehead, "the festival coming up soon so do you want to go together?" Sakura looked back up at him "mhhm" she nodded before passing out.

**Sasuke**

Wait what am I smiling for, I don't know where her house is and i can't just leave her out here those thugs might come back! "AHH CRAP SAKURA WAKE UP" i shoke her rapidly but she was fast asleep. She's out cold, it must have been too much of a shock for her in one night. "C'mon what am I supposed to do take you home with me?" a lightbulb went of in my head. No what if she wakes up, she's gonna think I seduced her, and think I'm creepy. sigh it can't be helped, I don't know the hell where her house is so i'll bring her home with me.

**Regular**

Sasuke got up and caried Sakura in his arms to his house. It was about 11:00 so it wasn't that late. When he was in side his house he set Sakura down on his bed. "Ooff you're heavier than you look" He sat down across the room in a chair slowly going to a deep sleep, waiting for morning.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Morning came fast since both the teens were tired and fell asleep. Sakuralooked at her watch"8:41". "Ungh why does my body feel all sore?" She looked at her wrists which were in bandages to keep them from moving too much. "Ohh that's right Sasuke saved me last night! I've gotta go to his house and thank him"

Sasuke was in the kitchen making breakfast for two when he suddenly sneezed. "What am I catching a cold?" "Sasuke!" a voice from the other room echoed through the hall. "Hmm she's awake" Sasuke set the table quickly and went to check on his guest.

Sakura smiled and got up. She walked to where her phone should have been but it wasn't there. "What?" she asked in confusion. "Where am I!" Sasuke poked his head in through the door. "Umm I'm sorry ifthis creeps you out but.. your at my house cuz you fainted and I didn't know where your house was...and breakfast's ready" he walked away before blushing a dark red.

"I'm at Sasuke's house?" Sakura said to herself quietly. "In his bed?" She thought to herself I'd expect him to leave me in a tree or something. She smiled and went to look for Sasuke. At the breakfast table Sasuke was trying to hold in his blushing as much as possible but that only mde him sweat. Sakura was just on the opposite side of the table smiling saying the food was good and thank you.

After a couple more minutes of the awkward silence from Sasuke, Sakura asked is something wrong because if you don't want me here I can leave. Sasuke looked up quickly at the statement. "N-n-no I don't want you to go away. It's just you don't find me creepy for bringing you home with me right?" Sakura looked at him with a confused look then realised what he was thinking. "I trust you and of course not, i don't think your creepy." The two sat there eating breakfast together.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tenten woke up "Wha..Neji!" "Mhhm another freakin dream" she was having them all night and kept waking up. "I've gotta talk to him" She ran up to her bathroom and changed rapidly. She burst out her room and slid down the railing going downstairs. She ran and grabbed a breakfast bar and her shoes and ran out of the door.

Tenten looked at her watch and it was 9:00. "Good Neji should be awake by now" Tenten started to run faster she just had a feeling that the longer she waited to tell him the more she would feel bad about concealing her thoughts.

At Neji's house he sneezed several times. "Damn am I gonna be sick?" He shook the thought off and entered the bathroom for his morning shower. There was no one else at home so he decided to take a long shower and use up most of the warm water.

Tenten rounded a corner and saw some big guys sleeping on the road. "Move please!" They were snoring. She jumped over them and looked back "wonder why they're there. She continued until she was in front of Neji's house she ran up the steps and rang the bell 4 times. She began to catch her breath by breathing heavily.

Neji heard while he was in the bathroom. "Who's that?" He put a towel around his waist after dryning up a little and went to answer it. "I'm coming" came the voice from inside as Tenten waited anxiously waiting for the door to open. The door opened and Tenten was looking at the ground still huffing. Neji looked down at the exausted Tenten. "Umm Tenten are you alright?" Neji asked Tenten mearly replied yeah as she looked up and saw Neji half naked.

She blushed when he offered his hand to help her up. She said "I'm sorry I caught you at a bad time. She turned around and thrust forward preparing to run. She thought to herself "damn I'm really not strong enough yet to approach him. His _outfit _doesnt help me either.

**TO BE CONTINUED **

**A/N I'm sorry I did it again the to be continued but the chapter was getting to long and I got lazy...muwwwaaaahhahahahahah once again i dont blame u ppl if u hate me for the continuations**


	5. 2 Days To Go

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Naruto it all belongs to Massashi Kishimoto (he's soooo lucky) all I own is the plot to this story and the computer to write it on...and also the annoying brother who messes with my acount which is a reason it takes two days for me to update

**PLEASE READ**

**Quick Note-I know that Gaara and Temari are Bro/Sis but it was a request or something like that so hesitate if ur gonna PM me or comment about that if u have any further complaints/objections... just pretend that they arent related because im pretty sure nothing big will happen between them in my story. Theyll probably end up staring at the night sky together..THATS IT**

Chapter 5

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Recap**

She blushed when he offered his hand to help her up. She said "I'm sorry I caught you at a bad time." She turned around and thrust forward preparing to run. She thought to herself "damn I'm really not strong enough yet to approach him. His _outfit _doesnt help me either.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tenten closed her eyes holding in her tears. Why am I so weak? she thought to herself. She felt the ground dissapear beneath her. Crap I forgot the stairs. She allowed herslf to fall to punish herslf for her cowardly actions. A firm grip was put on her waist while she was in midair. "Wha?" Tenten opened her eyes she slowly saw that she was in Neji's arms. She was facing his bare chest her face turned a deep red.

Neji let her go and she fell to the ground. "I'm sorry to have been a burden to you" Tenten said quietly before putting her hands up to her face. Neji bent down to eye level with her. He slowly took her hands and put them on her lap. He smiled and wiped away her tears that streamed down her face.Tenten's brown eyes looked wide eyed into his light ones.

"Come insideand tell me what's wrong, you seem troubled" Neji said with a calm voice. He put his arms around her and helped her up. They walked in Neji's house. "Here you can wait here until I can get changed" Neji said gesturing to the sofa in the living room. Tenten looked at the ground"You should'nt worry about my problems, I'll go away and you can resume your shower" Neji walked up to her and turned her chin so she was looking up at him. "It's OK we're close friends remember you can tell me anything, your problems and all"

He walked away and made a right to his room. A few minutes passed as Neji was changing. He came up to Tenten and sat down next to her on the couch. "So what're you all depressed about?" he finally asked. Tenten just kept looking at the ground. Neji thought for a moment and after the long silence he said, "How 'bout some tea?" That made Tenten look up Why am I being like this just say something. She opened her mouth but quickly closed it again. Neji just smiled and went to the kitchen.

He came back and set up the small table in front of the couch. "Here" he handed her a cup. "Th-th-th-anks" Tenten said quietly before she drank some. "Umm you know there's something I wanna talk to you about. Neji said to move the conversation on. "Well the festival... a couple days away from now...do you want to go...with...me? Tenten's eyes widened but then she shut them tight and held her cup hard. Neji saw her reaction. "I'm sorry I guess that wasn't the best way to ask you" He slowly got up and began cleaning the table. He stood up.

"No it's not that..." she said in a whisper "It's just...ummm...well I really wanna go with you but I was afraid you would'nt go with me...and you kinda surprised me that there was nothing for me to be afraid of" Neji looked at Tenten and got up. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in for a deep kiss. They parted for air. Both of them thought in their heads "Damn why do I need to breathe" Neji looked at the clock. "It's getting kinda late" Tenten nodded "yeah" Neji smiled and said "I'll pick you up at 7:00 2 days from now and we can walk to the festival" Tenten kissed his cheek and walked out the door. Neji put his hand on his cheeck and sighed.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hinata was walking home and it was almost 8. She just had dinner. She thought for a moment and wanted to go to her favorite tree where she would always watch Naruto. She walked into the center of town. "Hmm?" she saw a bunch of cones in the road. They were circling two large men who were sleeping. "That's weird" She walked up to the big oak.

She climbed the tree and began daydreaming of things she could do to ask Naruto out. (in Hinata's mind) Hmm I could just ask Naruto-kun out just by walking up to him...no no no that wouldn't work out I couldn't do that. Or maybe I could work the question out in a conversation. Hmm

Just then a kunai flew by her left ear cutting some of her hair. "Wha ...what was that!" She looked out into the dark benethe the branch she was resting on. When she saw nothing her eyes grew wide and started to panic. "DAMN I missed!" came a voice of a familiar person. "Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked up in the tree that he attempted to hit. He saw a shadow of a person. "H-Hinata?" he jumped up on the branch in front of her. He put his face centimeters away from hers to get a close look to make sure it was really her (it was dark) "Yep that's you" he said after a long awkward moment. "I'm sorry if I startled you but I was just trying to hit the target" he said pointing to the circlecarved crudly on the tree. Hinata was blushing the whole time. "Ohh I see" she said quietly. Naruto looked around "It's gettin pretty late. Should'nt you go home soon I've heard there have been several attempts of harrassment on girls your age.

Hinata jumped at the suggestion. "Wh-what time is it?" "Naruto shrugged "I guess it's like 10 already. Hinata's eyes went wide. "Where's your house?" Naruto asked when her eyes stayed that way. "K-k-kind of far away" Naruto looked down and saw her hands shaking. "How about I take you there so I can be there if there's some jerk who wants to harrass you. Hinata blushed a dark red and fainted at Naruto's suggestion.

**To Be Continued **

**A/N im sorry I didn't update on the weekend but I was playing tennis and after that I watched anime (Bleach) and it's kinda a routine so I ran out of time and I didn't update yesterday cuz I was too lazy I'm sorry again but I finally got the next chapter up and the chapter is named 2 Days To Go cuz theres only 2 more days till the festival**


	6. Naruto's Smart Yet Stupid Plan

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Naruto it all belongs to Massashi Kishimoto (he's soooo lucky) all I own is the plot to this story and the computer to write it on...and also the annoying brother who messes with my acount which is a reason it takes a long time for me to update

**PLEASE READ**

**Quick Note-I know that Gaara and Temari are Bro/Sis but it was a request or something like that so hesitate if ur gonna PM me or comment about that if u have any further complaints/objections... just pretend that they arent related because im pretty sure nothing big will happen between them in my story. Theyll probably end up staring at the night sky together..THATS IT**

Chapter 6

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Recap**

Hinata jumped at the suggestion. "Wh-what time is it?" "Naruto shrugged "I guess it's like 10 already. Hinata's eyes went wide. "Where's your house?" Naruto asked when her eyes stayed that way. "K-k-kind of far away" Naruto looked down and saw her hands shaking. "How about I take you there so I can be there if there's some jerk who wants to harrass you. Hinata blushed a dark red and fainted at Naruto's suggestion.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Ehh..Hinata Hinata wake up! C'mon Hinata!" Naruto yelled shaking the fainted girl furiously by the shoulders. Naruto stopped with a troubled face. "Is she all right? Hmm I didn't say anything to ofend her right?" He glanced down to see if she was injured and the pain knocked her out. "No she's fine, probably just over worked herself or maybe she's tired" Naruto nodded to himself.

Naruto thought for a long time of the best way to handle the situation. "Aha!" Naruto said with a smile and wide eyes. "Iruka-sensei said he'll always be there for me when I need him and the best part is I know where he lives" he grinned and chuckled impressed of his solution.

He picked Hinata up bridal style and quickly ran towards Iruka's house. He rounded a corner and tripped on something. He managed to turn himself so that he would land on his back and no harm would come to Hinata. "Hey what the hell was that?" He looked behind him and saw two large men with big black bruises on the sides of their necks. "Someone should really pick those guys up soon to avoid future accidents" Naruto turned his gaze back to the wounds on their necks. "I feel somewhat sorry for them, who's the jerk who did this anyway?" The blonde just shrugged and continued to run through the empty streets.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

At Sasuke's house Sasuke sneezed waking him from his dream he had of what happened with Sakura. He put his hand up to his forehead and plopped down on his pillow. He sighed. "I can't be sick I have to go to the festival.

**Sasuke's Dream**

(After Breakfast) "Thank you so much again and the food was really good" Sakura said smiling sweetly. Sasuke smiled back and got up. "I'll go wash the dishes now." He said picking them up. "I'll help" Sakura said jumping up from her seat. "Hmm" he looked at Sakura "No it's OK just wait on the couch then I can walk you home" He turned before she responded. He set the dishes in the sink and turned on the water. Then he put soap in and the bubbles rose. He shut the water off and plugged the drain and began to wash. After the first dish he reached for the next one but Sakura got to it first. "I'll do half so they'll be done faster" The pink haired kunoichi said scrubbing the plate. He reached for the last plate and his hand met with Sakura's. She blushed and took her hand away quickly "I'll leave this to you then" Sakura sat on the couch. Sasuke walked over to her after finishing the chore.

He led the way out of his house. The trip to Sakura's house was quiet except for the occasional wind that kept rusling the tree leaves. When they got to the front step Sasuke thought of something to break the silence. "Umm so can we meet in the park at 7:00 and then well go to the festival together?" Sakura smiled and nodded. She got to her doorstep and entered the house. Sasuke turned and started to walk away. He was stopped by the kunoichi hugging him. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm really happy that I'm going with you." she said grining happily. Sasuke looked at the ground "yeah me too" Sakura let go of him "then I'll see you at 7." "See ya" The two waved good bye.

**End Of Sasuke's Dream**

"Man I sounded so stupid" Sasuke sighed. "Well at least she's still going with me."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naruto knocked on Iruka's door madly for 5 minutes. No answer came from inside so he started yelling. "Hey Iruka-sensei open up I need your help!" Naruto looked frustratedly at the door glaring at it as if he wanted it to die. A muffled sound came from inside and then a loud thump. "Naruto what could you possibly want at a quarter to 12?" Iruka said sleepily glacing at his table clock. "Um Hinata fainted and I don't know where her house is-" Naruto said loudly until he was cut off by a loud yawn. "Mmmkay hold on" Iruka said rubbing his eyes.

**To Be Continued **

**A/N I'm sorry that was a suckish place to put a to be continued but I just had to update before Thanksgiving came but I can only go on my computer for a limited time now cuz i got school so check my profile to see the latest updates and stuff like that and also REVIEW if theres something I need to work on - I'll take any advice ya have**


End file.
